Shifting Courses
by 4elementsfan4621
Summary: Pre-canon, taking place during Toshinori's younger years. Oshiro Emiko is a young girl, inspired by her parents to become a hero. Just as she is about to apply to UA, a tragedy happens, and she finds herself caught in the crossfire of a conflict between her mom and the greatest villain, making her have to change courses and perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

Ashes fell into the air at the sight of the incident. It was a pile of hell on earth to the girl. A girl who was just merely trying to do what she had thought was right. She had already lost so much, she was trying, and trying. Trying to obtain the hope that she could have to still save these people struggling and struggling to survive. They needed a hero. They needed someone that could bring them one step closer to the unreachable...

Peace.

But what was peace? Peace, to the Shifter or also known as Oshiro Emiko as her real name, was a world where people no longer needed to worry about losing their lives daily. People wouldn't have to know pain, violence, no sadness, no anger, nothing but prosperity. That was the world this young hero wanted for most of her life.

But now, she was suffering from anguish, sadness. The pain building in her leg as it was crushed by the remains of an abandoned house. Sweat, dripped off of her forehead, trying to use her quirk to transform into something else she needed to be. A bat, a lion, something...anything. However, she was at her limit at this point. There was nothing more that she could do at this point.

Blood came out of her mouth, vomiting it out of her. She panted and the villain towered over her. His green, reptile like legs, were in her sights. He was ready to deliver the final blow on her.

However, before he could do such things, he was gone in an instant. It happened so fast that Shifter had no idea what had happened. Her eyes darted to a man now towering over her. This one, felt happiness, positivity, and a light that something that drew her to him. She didn't know him, but she was grateful backup had finally come. This had to be the most dangerous mission she would ever face.

"Have no fear, hero. You've done well, but you will not have to shed any more blood tonight." The big man turned to her. A big grin, appearing on his face, taking a step forward, offering a hand to her, stating the words that would embed her mind for the rest of her life.

"I AM HERE!"

XXXX

-Many years ago-

"You're just a bozo, you're all talk!" A fat, chubby boy with short black hair exclaimed, glaring at the little girl with short white hair on the ground. A purple butterfly clip in her hair. Her blue polkadot sundress came down right below her knees. Long white socks went right below the knees, and she had some black Mary Jane shoes on as well. Her pale skin, was scratched up.

"Why don't you fight, Emiko?" The blue haired, skinny boy asked. His arms, coated with metal, smiling at the girl, "Or do you not have a quirk like the rest of us. Should've known you were quirkless."

"No, no, I don't have to use my quirk against you." The little girl, Emiko stood to her feet. She shouldn't use her quirk. She didn't want to use it to show it off. Her mother always told her that she wasn't supposed to use her quirk like that, and she didn't want to hurt anyone unless she was trying to save them. That wasn't what quirks were.

"Then you must be afraid then." The chubby boy laughed, "You must not have a quirk anyways if you don't ever use it in class."

Emiko found herself unaffected by the taunt, "Well, we aren't supposed to use our quirks in class." She puffed her cheeks, standing to her feet, "I don't need to prove I have a quirk or not. You shouldn't use your quirks to bully other people around." She turned away, grabbing her bag on the ground, starting to walk away.

The boys, however, weren't done with her. Who was she to think they had to use their quirks any differently? The boy, punched his fist into ice before slamming it to the ground, making the ground turn into ice before Emiko slipped and fell on the ice. They laughed, but Emiko didn't bring out her quirk still.

Days, weeks, went by where her classmates continued and continued to taunt her more and more about not wanting to use her quirk or show it off. They would resort to violence with her at times like making her fall. One student tried to use her telekinesis quirk on her before to see if she would use it, but no matter how much it hurt Emiko, she wouldn't use her quirk against them.

It continued and continued, but Emiko could not bring herself to use her quirk to fight back. No matter what, she had to keep herself from using it. She would be no different from the villains her mom and dad faced every single day.

She couldn't show her mom the scars, the pain she went through daily after school.

She came home one day and her mom saw she had a black eye. Her eyes widened in surprise, walking over to her daughter, leaning to her daughter's level, "Emiko, what happened to you?" She asked her daughter and Emiko just smiled.

"I-I just had an accident was all. I flipped over on the desk when I was swinging on it." She was lying, but it was a half truth as well. She was swinging on the desks with some girls in her class today too. The girl with a telekinetic quirk had flipped Emiko to the floor.

"Please be careful okay, honey. You shouldn't be swinging on desks like that." She urged her daughter before she grabbed an icepack quickly from the freezer, handing it to her daughter, "Rest this on your eye for a while. It'll bring the swelling down." She told her and Emiko nodded, resting the icepack on her eye before she walked into the living room, sitting herself on the black leather couch.

"Your father is on the news again, Emiko." Miren smiled at her daughter from the corner of her eye, drying up some dishes she had used the other night before resting them on the drying rack, "Rescued a bunch of people from the disaster in another country."

Emiko happily smiled, rocking back and forth as she watched the news, seeing her dad save people from disasters with his super speed was incredible. She wanted to be like him.

" _It's good to see I could help the catastrophe here in America. Myself, along with the other Pro-Heroes in America have been able to save multiple of thousands of people in just minutes."_

The TV showed her father, standing there outside of a place called Los Angeles, California. His slicked up white hair and blue eyes showed his compassion, and his happiness in his eyes from saving multiple. He was amazing. He had on a yellow mask on along with a yellow hoodie, baggy yellow pants, and brown boots.

"Your father is amazing, isn't he? He'll probably be home shortly. He's only got one more hour of use of his quirk from the looks of it." Mirren stated before walking over to her little girl, taking a seat next to her, handing her daughter a glass of water, smiling in appreciation of her husband's work. He made her proud daily, "He may be better at rescuing others instead of fighting all those bad guys, but he's definitely amazing."

"Yeah." Emiko closed her eyes and smiled happily, rocking herself back and forth lightly, "I wanna be just like daddy! I wanna save people just like him! I want to be the hero he is." She took a sip of her water, "You're amazing too, mommy, the way you knock back opponents with their own attack." She rested the water on the wooden nightstand next to her, "Like." She stood on the couch, pushing her palm ahead of her, "Hyah!" She tried to mock her mother and Mirren laughed.

"Having that power isn't all nice though, Emiko." She had hurt others with it on accident growing up, after all. That's why she had been teaching Emiko to use her quirk by studying all the animals in her textbooks she would get to learn in her classes, after all, "Your shifting quirk is why I wanted you to read those textbooks. How much have you gotten through?" She asked her.

Emiko pointed at her purple backpack, "Well, I got two of the books done that I got from the library. My textbook, I just keep getting ahead on. I'm almost finished with it and the class is only halfway through it." She smiled. Although, it was starting to get to her how much those people would keep bullying and bullying her. Why did it have to seem so bad that she didn't want to show off her quirk?

She couldn't lie to her mother like this anymore. It was getting harder and harder to do so.

"Mommy, why do the kids get upset when I don't use it as much as everyone else in my class?" She asked while Mirren was thrown off by her daughter's question. Her eyes, widened, but Emiko continued, "Why-Why do the kids hate me so much?" Her eyes began to water and her mother hugged her eight year old girl, "I just don't like abusing my quirk." She sobbed into her chest.

"Have they been bullying you, Emiko?" Mirren asked a rhetorical question. Her eyes, filled with concern as she pulled away from her daughter, putting her hands on her cheeks. Emiko nodded before Mirren sighed, "You shouldn't of lied to me about your eye. How long have they been doing that to you?" She asked.

"Months and months…" Emiko muttered, sniffling, "Why do they hate me so much, mommy?"

"I don't know." Mirren shrugged, "Have you talked your teacher about them?"

Emiko shook her head, "No, I haven't." She wiped the tears from her face, "I'm afraid the bullying is going to get worse if I do."

"It will get worse if you don't do something about it, sweetie." Mirren put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be afraid to tell the teacher to try to free yourself from it. You don't have to take abuse." She smiled, "You can do that well without your quirk. Be the better person."

"You think so mommy, but what if…" She trailed off before her mother embraced her again.

"I can't help you with this, Emiko. You have to learn to handle bullies like that, but not in the way your other classmates handle their bullying. Don't fight back, be strong, but don't use your quirk to fight back. Stand up for yourself, but don't stoop to their level. Got it, sweetie?" She booped her nose and Emiko nodded slowly, "It'll be okay, kill them with kindness okay?"

XXXX

Another day passed and Emiko was running to class before she suddenly slipped on some ice and fell to the ground again, feeling herself get suddenly lifted up into the air.

"Look, you going to show your quirk yet, midget." Harukaze Tomoki asked her. A girl with long black hair down to her waist and purple eyes, beaming to see what her quirk was. If she even had one, "Or are you just a quirkless girl? Admit it, you probably are."

"No, I'm not!" She shouted before she was let go of falling to the ground. It was painful, she wanted to fight back, but her mother told her she could stand her ground without her quirk. She could stand her ground. She couldn't...stoop to their level.

She tried to get up before she slipped and fell on the ice again, hurting her head now. She rubbed her head in pain before the chubby boy kicked her repeatedly, "Stop!" She gasped before he laughed at her.

"Now, now, just show me if you actually have a quirk, and I'll stop." He told her while Emiko still didn't want to give in.

"No, I told you I have one!" She winced, feeling herself getting kicked again.

"Stop it, Ikki, we don't want to get in trouble if you accidentally kill her." Tomoki told him while he shrugged, smirking.

"Don't worry about it, Tomoki-chan. I won't hurt her much." He lifted his leg up to kick her again, but this time, Emiko caught his leg, "Oh, so sweet, innocent, snot nosed, spoiled Emiko actually has a backbone."

"Stop it!" Emiko exclaimed, "What does this prove to you? That you're better than me?" She demanded, pushing him back before she slowly got back on her feet, "It doesn't! You use your quirks to push me around, but you're no different from the villains in this world! You can't bully me and think you'll work your way to become a hero! That isn't how it…" She trailed off before she was kicked, flying backwards.

"How dare you. Who says you get to judge us huh? Your parents are so well off and we just have scraps. You don't know what it's like to be like us. Everything Is handed to you, you spoiled brat!" Ikki told her while Emiko struggled to get up.

"No, you're right," She slowly stood to her feet. Her small body was cut up with scratches, and her lip was bleeding as well, "I don't know how you feel. My parents are well off, but you shouldn't punish me for that." She retorted before she concentrated. Her mom said she didn't need her quirk against them, but she could use it to escape. She could use it to save herself right?

Hawklike wings sprung out of her back, remembering the notion of the wings and their uses. She flew up in the air, shocking her fellow students before she stood above them, "I won't let you bully me further, but I won't stoop to your level either. If you hurt me again, this will go straight to the teacher. The rules are if you use your quirk in the classroom, you will be punished. I'll do it too. It might ruin your chances of ever becoming a hero if they get information." She told them before they gasped before she transformed into a hawk and flew off.

That day forward, they had stopped picking on Emiko and for years and years, they grew and it was nearly about time for them to decide which school they were going to.

Emiko's white hair had grown down to her waist. She still had the butterfly clip in her head even as a fourteen year old. She wore a white blouse with a blue denim jean jacket that went to her waist. She had on jean shorts that reached a few inches above her knee. Thigh black high socks were also an attire to her color and her blue converse shoes were blue, showing off her love for the color.

She sat at the table in the living room, sipping a glass of water while writing down the ideas and what program she wanted to go into. She looked over at the news playing in the background.

" _There's many dead in the wake of the attack in Japan north of Tokyo. According to the news, there's a victim that survived the attack that the villainous All for One had done. His quirk however, is gone now."_

Emiko gulped at the words of such things. A guy, who could steal people's quirks? Wasn't that impossible?

" _We have no knowledge if the famous villain All For One is actually the reason for the loss of quirks but the Hero Association will be investigating this case."_

Emiko turned the TV off in an instant, not wanting to hear the negativity of that news especially since she was just choosing which hero school she wanted to go to. She sighed, wondering how her mother could fight on the front lines like that. Emiko had decided she was mainly going to use her quirk to save others and not for her own, personal gain. She's seen the news and the history of many villains starting out with the abuse of their quirk. That's why she swore it upon herself to never use her quirk for anything but to save others. Not for anything else. She wanted to try to assist other heroes from the rear.

She didn't know if she could kill someone. She couldn't, she couldn't do it. It was what made her immediately strike off the Hero course as such. It just wasn't for her. She couldn't stomach killing people if she had to.

The next one down her list seemed like it was probably going to be the one she was leaning towards: the Department of General Education. She certainly had the grades for it and she also could focus her movement on assisting other people in the rear. It was like a dream come true to her. Not that she wasn't a coward, just that she knew she didn't know if she could stomach having to kill anyone if she had to.

Besides, wasn't heroes supposed to represent peace? What type of peace was it if she had to kill? She would be no better than the villains.

She would have to choose the General Education course then. That seemed better.

She yawned, stretching herself out. It was near twenty-two hundred now. Where were her parents at? They didn't say that they were heading on some type of long mission. They said they would be back two hours ago.

She should call her dad.

She pulled out her phone before dialing his number before hearing her phone ring a few times before it went to voicemail.

" _Hi you reach Oshiro Nada's cell. I can't get to the phone right now, so just leave a message at the tone."_

"Hey dad, it's Emiko, I wanted to know where you and mom were. It's not like you guys to not check up and let me know that you'll be delayed with hero work. I made some dinner for you guys when you got home. Don't worry, I put it away, but call me and let me know you guys are okay. Love you." She hung up before walking into her room, throwing her bag to the left side of her room by her closet before flopping onto her bed. She groaned, feeling worried about her parents. They'll be okay. They're one of the best heroes she knew. This on top of school stress was getting to her. She better get to bed, she had to turn in her forms tomorrow for her hero school of choice.

XXXX

Beep beep beeep.

She turned her alarm off, yawning, checking her phone on her nightstand, noticing she didn't have anything from her dad. Text messages for Chimari though, her classmate and best friend.

 _Look at the news? It's pretty bad, Emiko._

Next message below was.

 _Emiko, are you okay? Please tell me you're alright. I'll see you at school this morning._

What happened exactly? Emiko felt a pit in her stomach. Was her parents there in the All For One incident? She hoped they were okay. It worried her if Chimari texted her like this. She should reply to her quickly.

 _What? I just woke up, Chimari. What happened?_

She got dressed for school before hearing her phone buzzed again.

 _You didn't see the news? Let me send you a link._

A news article link popped into her text message immediately before Chimari sent her yet another text.

 _Emiko, I'm so sorry. Call me if you need to talk._

Emiko didn't like the feeling of this at all. She clicked the link of the article titled: _"Four heroes among the dead. Two in critical condition, one managed to get out with minor injuries."_

She scrolled down to notice her dad was among the names of the dead.

Anguish fell into the pit of the stomach, dropping her phone instantly, sinking to her knees. She couldn't believe it. Her dad was dead? Her father one of the fastest heroes out there? Was dead? Why? Why? Why did he have to die? What in the world? How could All for One outspeed him?

Is her mom okay? Is she okay at least. She had to dial up her mom. She couldn't lose her too.

She called and called her mom. She wasn't listed among the dead. She wasn't listed as one of the injured either. Finally, she had an answer.

"Emiko?"

"Mom, mom." Tears were watering out of her eyes, "I'm…."

"I'm sorry, Emiko, I'm so so sorry…" She could hear Mirren's voice breaking through the phone. It stabbed her heart so much. Her mom was going through so much pain, "it's my fault your dad's dead."

"What are you talking about mom?" A sob went out of Emiko's body. She was trying her hardest not to cry too much due to her mom's state, "It's not your fault…"

"Yes it was, Emiko-chan. I'm sorry." She wasn't going to be much help her now. Not after what just happened, "I'm unharmed, but just please, please just stay with someone today. I won't be back till tomorrow morning."

Mom sounded scared. What was going on? "Mom, you're scared, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you. You're in danger though. Please go to Chimari's house. Tell her and no one else…" She trailed off before Emiko slammed her hand on the table, "They're gonna have security on your school today." She sobbed, "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to get you involved in all this…" 

A knock came from the door. Her heart pounded. Did she mean that All For One was after her? Why? Why would he be interested in a girl that hadn't even been in the Hero course? How did he even know her...

He couldn't of wanted anything from her. She was just a middle schooler.

"Mom, I'm freaking out." She was scared, worried. What happened out there? Knocking continued to follow again.

"Don't worry, sweetie it'll be okay. Just listen to the pros." Her mom hung out and Emiko found herself terrified of what was going to happen. There were villains after her, but she still didn't know why. It probably had to do with the incident from yesterday…

She took a deep breath and walked towards the door slowly, hoping it wasn't someone she didn't need to see today that might hurt her. She opened the door slowly before realizing it was Chimari's mother in her outfit.

"Emiko-chan, I'm sorry for scaring you, but I need to get you to safety. I'm gonna take you somewhere. We can't guarantee your safety here now." She told her while Emiko nodded in understanding, still worried about this.

"Okay, is everyone in the school going to be okay?" She asked, not wanting anyone else gets involved in this.

"They should be, but you should probably worry about yourself right now. You're the villains' primary target. We don't know who they'll send after you, but I doubt All For One himself will be around here." Satori wondered just what the hell happened on that mission last night? She should've been with them, not standing around in her home last night.

"Right, okay." Is this was what she was going to have to deal with when she's at UA? She couldn't be much of a chance if she applied in the General Education course. She needed to apply for the Hero course instead if she survived to see it.

Either way, she wasn't expecting her day to go like this. It looked like she had no other choice at this point. She wasn't strong enough to fight any villains yet. She was just a middle schooler. Especially if one of them is rumored to take someone's quirk.

That moment, made her realize just how dangerous it was to be even related to a Pro Hero. Your family and friends could be targeted if you tipped off a villain too much and didn't kill them. It was just sad she only realized this right before applying for UA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia doesn't belong to me, only my OCs!**

It was strange, terrifying to her. To think that her mother's connection would land her in so much danger. What the hell did she do to tip off the world's greatest villain?

All for One, Emiko didn't know much about him, but she knew he was the most dangerous villain out there. The very thought of him using her as a scapegoat made her sick to her very stomach. It made her worried and terrified of what might happen to her mom.

Satori, also known as the Memory Saver, only known for being able to suppress other peoples' memories, but only from events that have happened in the last year. Was Satori someone that could protect her from All For One? What if some of his lackeys came here too? And the reports of missing children and losing quirks. Did this have some type of tie to it?

Satori sighed, driving Emiko to the school she would be attending: UA High. UA would protect her well in case All For One decided to come after her due to her relation to her mother. It made Satori sad someone so young would have to grow up quickly. This was precautions, of course, but if All For One actually planned what he said, then she needed to get her there and quick before his lackeys or himself got to them first. She was scared, worried that she wasn't going to see her daughter again. This guy was the most powerful villain in Japan after all and maybe, even the world.

Damn, Satori wasn't cut out for this. She knew better than to take a risk like this. Emiko was only a child, she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to deal with these kinds of dangers yet.

Thankfully, someone she knew was going to help her. It was hard to keep herself calm in this position. What the hell did you do, Mirren?

Emiko hadn't even said anything on the way there. She was worried about her. She looked so sad, so broken.

Suddenly, the car came to a sudden stop, causing both of them to jerk forward. Satori tried to push the gas pedal, but it wasn't working.

Her fear jumped at the man that stomped on her car before them….

All for One.

He looked generally young. Well, from the lower part of his body, he did. His mask was on. She didn't even need to be told otherwise.

She grabbed Emiko and pushed her out of the car before it exploded, rolling to the ground.

"Shit!" Satori exclaimed, getting herself back to her feet immediately, gulping. There was no way she could handle the likes of him, but if it meant keeping Emiko safe, she didn't have much of a choice. There would be no way Emiko could run here. All For One would be too fast.

Emiko was stricken with fear instantly. Her eyes, widened at the sight of All For One. It was him, she recognized him from the news. This was bad. Her mind was screaming for her to run, but her body wouldn't move. She was doubling with more and more anxiety by the second. She couldn't move, she was just frozen there. What was, All For One, really?

"Yuiro Satori, also known as the Memory Saver." All for One began, smirking at the women before him, "This isn't a place for someone like you. You're used to handling people after a traumatic experience not people not a frontal assault like this one."

"I'm well aware of that." Satori retorted, gritting her teeth in anger. This son of a bitch would kill her for sure if she was too reckless.

Too late did she even see the attack coming at her.

She was strike square in the face. A strong fist, connecting with her face, knocking her into a couple of  
big buildings.

Emiko's eyes widened at how fast All for One was. She couldn't even see him. It all happened so fast. Satori…

How was she supposed to face her best friend after seeing her mother get hurt for her sake.

It killed her.

"Have no fear, Oshiro Emiko." All For One's voice cut Emiko's mind from being in shock. A hand, reached out to her, "I have no reason to harm you. I only want your mother's quirk."

Her eyes widened. Wanted, her quirk? "Why-Why?" She bellowed out, trying her hardest to talk. Why did he kill her dad? Why? Why did he do such a thing? "Why did you kill him?" Images of her father popped into her mind. She was scared, but she wanted to know why.

"You're referring to your father, aren't you?" All For One chuckled, "Your father is not who you think he is. The heroes are not who you think you are." Her eyes widened in that realization and All For One knew she wouldn't do anything. She was too scared. Too afraid to do anything. It was understandable. She was only a middle school student, after all. She was a mere fly to him, "See, no one is trying to save you or rather they can't. Isn't that sad? This corruptive hero society is just too much for them to handle. They make so many mistakes, and they can't stop the corruption they have within. Such a sad life, but your mother's quirk is safer in the hands of my own."

Suddenly, a blur went past him and suddenly, the girl was gone. His eyes widened, knowing fully well who it was.

It was Gran Torino. The damn bastard had been able to grab his target. He sighed, looking around to see him. He couldn't trace him at the moment, but he wasn't about to give up yet.

Suddenly a fist connected with All for One's face, sending him flying into a building. A smile appeared from the new comer's face.

Nara Shimura. The world's number one hero at the moment. She grinned, looking over the girl that Gran Torino was taking back to the school.

She knew she'd have to face this great evil eventually. However, fighting All For One today wasn't what she was planning. She merely wanted to buy time, and save that girl. She had to keep a grin on her face as well. Knowing she needed that reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Shimura Nara." All for One stated, keeping the grin on his face, "It's sad you just had to get in my way." He wasn't going to be killing her yet. No, it wasn't the time to do so. Not until he brought her entire world down for the sake of inheriting One For All.

Her existence irked him. The nerve of someone like her inheriting her quirk…

He caught Shimura's fist quickly before trying to slam his fist into her stomach. It failed, Shimura avoided the attack by pushing herself upwards before All For One decided to throw her into a parked car. The passenger side windows shattering upon impact. A car alarm echoed through the streets. Shimura groaned before she backflipped away from an incoming punch from All For One. She jumped up in the air before aiming a kick towards All For One.

"Detroit Smash!" She cried, directly hitting him on the face.

That should've given Torino some time to get away with the girl and secure her safety. It was done. Now, she needed to just get back to make sure she was okay.

She immediately flew off quickly, leaving All For One alone.

XXXX

"I rearrange her memories for you."

Satori was bandaged up from the incident. The one hit she took was enough to break a few bones in her body, but she wasn't in danger. To think, she might've died if it wasn't for Gran Torino and Shimura.

Satori wondered why but she understood why. Emiko didn't need to remember it was All For One that attacked her father. Nor that she was targeted by him. Her safety, would be better off at UA, and considering she would be accepted for certain, she knew they wouldn't have to worry much.

"Thanks for doing that. Can't say the girl's been through a lot." Shimura smiled, looking down at the unconscious girl. She had passed out from the shock. It made sense though. All For One had her frozen. She was just a middle school student, after all, "How much did you leave out?"

"I kept the knowledge of her father's death there and that she was attacked by a villain on the way to school and saved by you and Gran Torino." Satori told her, smiling back, "I just hope Mirren is doing alright. Now that her daughter has been taken care of, she'll have to lie low for a few weeks. She's out of commission for a bit anyways after the incident." She looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, I wish I could've done more…"

"Don't worry." Shimura smiled, putting her fingers on Satori's face, trying to turn her frown into a smile, "You did what you could out there and that's all that matters." Considering what she did, she was proud that Satori was there to help Emiko or it would've been too late.

"Thank you, Shimura." Satori bowed, "I'll go back to my room now, but I'm glad I got to see you before you left."

"Call your daughter, she's probably worried sick about you." Shimura told her and she nodded before running out of the room.

She noticed Emiko tossing and turning from the hospital bed. She smiled, walking over to her bedside, "You doing okay?" She asked before Emiko immediately rosed up to her feet, startled.

"Ah, what the heck?" Emiko looked over at Shimura who kept the smile on her face, ruffling her hair, "Wait, you're…"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You passed out from the fear of shock." Shimura told her, trying to soothe her, "My friend who saved you should be here soon. You didn't take too much damage so you'll probably go home tonight."

"Really?" Emiko yawned, rubbing her head, "I hope so, mom's supposed to be home tonight…" They would have to plan for dad's funeral.

Oh, god, her dad was gone, wasn't he? It hurt, but she was glad to have him along for the ride of her life. Although, it's sad, "Miss Shimura." Emiko began, "Do you think someone suited for the General Education course could become a part of the Hero course?" She asked.

"I think you need to have dreams that are realistic, but I do think that dream is a good idea. Heroes are any type of shapes though." Shimura smiled, ruffling her hair once again.

"What's peace, Shimura-chan?" Emiko asked her, "Mom always told me it was not only about saving people, it was to be kind to others too. I want to try to achieve peace. That's my dream too." She was grateful that Shimura was staying to talk to her more and more. She hopes she wasn't keeping her away from her other duties.

"Achieving peace is a hard thing." Shimura told her, "But I think it'll get achieved one day. I hope it does."

Emiko looked confused, tilting her head to the side, "Huh? Are you supposed to be some type of symbol for peace?" She asked and Shimura chuckled.

"It's easier said than done." She offered a fist bump to the fourteen year old girl, "But I think it's plausible with time. I don't think it'll come in our lifetime but we have to light the way for the next generation."

Emiko fist pumped back, chuckling, "Well, I want to light as bright as I can. Maybe then, students like me that have Pro Heroes might not have to worry about our own safety due to villains in this world." It made her happy, thinking of the image of the white lilies in a meadow a green like fresh grass that had gotten plenty of rain. The happiness of everyone talking, laughing, and smiling.

It felt like a dream come true. She wanted to work at it. However, she also realizes she could never do that without being a Hero. She swore it upon herself that she wouldn't kill anyone either. She could make this peace path somehow and she will. She will save everyone that she could and bring peace to light for the sake of people not having to suffer any longer.

 **-Two years later-**

UA High, a school filled with skilled students hoping to follow their dreams to become heroes. Emiko had grown in height, but she had definitely had grown mentally as well. She had stuck to that dream the day she met Shimura, and she found herself in her second year at UA. She had successfully gotten into the hero class, but barely.

She had bounced back a lot within her first year. Chimari was in the class too so it was great to actually have her along. She enjoyed most of her classmates as well.

As for this random day in September, it would change her life.

Gran Torino had asked her to join to teach the new students' out. It was with someone on one sparring matches. He suggested to her it would be fairer if she joined to help. Considering how unpredictable her quirk was, she could give a bit of the students a run for their money.

"I think you give me too much credit, Torino-sensei." She sighed, finding a hand rise to her forehead. She heard there were significant good students in this class as well. Todoroki Enji was most of the hype of this class. She heard a lot about the Todoroki family. Her parents had both had some experience with them in the past, but Emiko had never met their son.

"You get some time away from your fellow second-year students. Besides," Torino looked over at her and huffed, "you haven't socialized and been friends with anyone outside of you and Chimari-chan. This will help you interact more."

Emiko wasn't interested in interacting with others. Not that she hated people but that she was satisfied with one or two friends. It was fine with her to keep just that many. It filled her life just to have one friend.

"Gran Torino-sensei, I don't think it's that important for me to get new friends. I have plenty already." Emiko tried to pace with him, trying to change his mind on the situation while Torino looked at her seriously.

"Listen, Emiko, it's better to have a few people to rely on when you need them, especially when you eventually go Pro." Gran Torino was trying to help her. Just having Chimari wouldn't be enough. It would be better this way if she did befriend some lowerclassmen as well.

Emiko sighed, nodding, understanding what he had meant, "Right, I understand." She didn't want a sidekick for sure. She didn't need one. She was happier by trying to help light the way to peace.

"Looks like they're waiting." Gran Torino looked at the crowd of students outside, "Alright, listen up, kids!" He pointed at Emiko, "We're going to start out strengthening your ways of predicting movements. This is Oshiro Emiko, she's a part of class 2-A. One of you will be volunteering to battle her."

With how many things Emiko could shift in, it would be hard for anyone to keep up that didn't know her quirk. This would be interesting.

Todoroki Enji was the first to raise his hand. Gran Torino smiled before speaking up, "Well, looks like Enji is up."

Oh boy, Enji, huh? He wouldn't be easy in the slightest. He stepped up, a few feet away from Emiko who gulped a bit. This would be interesting though.

"I recognize your face and your last name. You're the daughter to Oshiro Mirren and Oshiro Nada, aren't you?" Enji had seen her at some point as well, but she was fairly quiet as a kid if he remembered correctly.

A nod was given to the Class 1-A student, "I sure am." She stated to him before Enji sighed.

"I heard about your father perishing a couple of years ago. Such a shame…" Enji stated, deciding to take a fighting stance, charging his flames up.

A shame? What did he mean by that? She sighed, she could ask him about that after the battle.

"You will each have thirty seconds to figure each other's attacks out, begin!" Torino declared.

Enji fired a blast of fire toward Emiko who quickly turned her arms and legs into cheetah legs before rushing out of the way, quickly turning her arms back, and her legs into frog like legs before jumping up into the air, turning her arm into the stinger of a bee, intending to strike Enji before he caught it in his hands.

Emiko's eyes widened. His reflexes were crazy. She turned her arm into a snake and wrapped it around his body, swinging him over her head, but his flames had hit her, causing her to wince in pain, letting go of him.

Enji slid down to the floor, charging his flames once again before Torino let a hand out.

"Okay! Thirty seconds is up!" He declared before Emiko reverted her body back to normal, panting slowly.

Enji reverted his flames back to normal. It was odd, she was supposed to be a second year student and yet, her reflexes, while strong, her power, certainly was not. He could've beaten her easily. However, she was more brains than anything from the looks of it. He couldn't assume that, of course, but he was definitely stronger than her in strength.

Her quirk though, was interesting, well oriented, and well flexible. No wonder Gran Torino decided to have her help him with this lesson. He cursed himself, he wanted to be stronger than her in everything. If he wanted to be the number one hero, he would have to surpass everyone in this school and that included Mirren's daughter.

"It was a shame your father had to die, he lost where he shouldn't of. Even if he was up against a villain like him." Enji turned away from Emiko, walking away from her and back to his classmates.

Emiko narrowed her eyes in response to him. While Gran Torino glared at Enji, "Alright, you tell me what did you learn from Emiko's movements."

"She's got some decent reflexes. She can shapeshift. However, my reflexes are much faster, much more in tuned. I wasn't able to predict her movements until the last second when her arm transformed into a snake." He wasn't holding back on her at all, "I didn't hold back on her, and she's very orientated with her quirk, but she lacks in power."

"That's true, yes." Emiko confirmed, "But what I think you rely too much on your power. It's dangerous if you get reckless in relying on it so much, especially if you get angry with it." She told him. She knew his powers had significant strength to him, but he had relied far too much on the explosive side of his quirk. His fire was incredible. It burned her right hand. She could still feel the pain from that. It was incredible how much power he had. He could rival students from her class even.

"I agree with Emiko as well." Gran Torino nodded, "Enji, your power is enormous already for someone your age. However, be careful with using your quirk so recklessly. It could cause civilians you're trying to save as a hero at risk."

"I don't think that's needed really," Enji retorted, "At least, not according to my ideology. A Hero is power, he is the essence of that power. Power only exists to save people and power is the main thing that will keep you on top."

 _Fool._ Gran Torino thought to himself. _His pride to become number one no matter what could be dangerous. He was willing to step on anyone to do it._

Emiko found that look of determination a little dangerous. This kid had a lot to learn.

"Toshinori." Gran Torino spoke up, noticing the young blond hair kid's hand was raised, "Do you have a question."

"Well, more of a statement, really sir. What I discovered about Emiko's power is she's able to shapeshift into anything, but it must be limited. Predicting her movements are hard to do with anyone who doesn't have as quirk reflexes as Enji does. If anyone else in the class were to fight her, they would've been outclasses." Toshinori told his teacher before Emiko was taken aback, "However, speed is the best way to fight someone like her and someone that can beat her at her own game as well."

 _Man, this guy was pretty dang perceptive._ Emiko thought to herself, wondering who was this kid and why he gave her such a similar vibe to Shimura. The brightness of his own voice and comfort was crazy. It felt like when Shimura comforted her after her incident before she started attending and preparing for UA. Something in her gut knew that she needed to talk to this kid more after class. She'd wanted to know why he felt similar. Was he inspired by her?

The class finally ended and she found herself trying to catch herself up with Toshinori in the hallway as he was walking to lunch. It looked like Gran Torino was right, maybe she did need another friend. She was so drawn to his aura that she wanted to be friends with him.

"Ah, Toshinori-kun!" She exclaimed causing Toshinori to turn to her rushing over to him, "Your explanation in class was amazing. I didn't expect someone to get down all those notes down about me." She chuckled nervously.

"Thank you, Emiko-chan, but it was nothing, really…" Toshinori didn't think he'd be getting the attention of an upperclassman this soon. He'd only been a month or two into UA. This girl seemed really nice though. He was getting embarrassed.

"Nothing? Not many people can figure out my power pretty quickly." She scratched the back of her head, grinning, "But you give yourself too little credit. I bet you're a pretty good fighter yourself too."

"Eh, I'm not really sure about that." God, now he was blushing in embarrassment. He didn't know how to handle all these compliments. The only person who complimented him was Shimura-sensei, "Enji's pretty crazy. No one in my class has beaten him yet in sparring matches." Of course, he hadn't battled him yet so he didn't know how it counted for him.

"Oh, come on, I bet you are!" Emiko chuckled, "Say, why don't you have lunch with me? You seem like a great person so let's be friends." She grinned happily, not getting over the aura he had. It was so bright and attracted her. It was like Shimura's so no wonder she was so drawn to it.

Toshinori was surprised someone wanted to be friends with him, especially an upperclassman. He was trying not to stumble on his words, "I-I, yeah, that would be great. I could use some company." Damn, Toshinori she was just someone that complimented you. Stop getting so embarrassed. He usually kept to himself, away from his classmates. He tried to distance himself from them, but he never had someone approach him like this in class.

Emiko giggled; he was so awkward, "Don't be too nervous around me. I may be an upperclassman, but I'm certainly not someone that intimidating. My quirk's pretty crazy, but I'm not."

"I'd actually like to know more about your quirk. The kinds of weaknesses it has and just how much you can do with it. You can transform into animals, I noticed that, but I wondered what else you can do with your power." Toshinori was kind of curious about her power as well, "You didn't seem like the usual Hero Course student either."

"We can talk about that more about it while we eat." Emiko's stomach growled, "I'm starving and need to get my food." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, immediately walking over to the tables in the cafeteria. She was dying to eat. She didn't eat this morning cause she was in such a rush since she overslept.

Little did Toshinori or Emiko know, that this encounter would change their lives forever.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want to give your thoughts on the chapter, please review! If you liked this chapter and the story, please follow and favorite! Thank you, catch you soon!**


End file.
